


Waiting for My Future - ficlet

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Mirror Mirror verse, Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock





	Waiting for My Future - ficlet

Character: Spock, Sarak, Amanda and Stonn  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://isscmdrspock.livejournal.com/profile)[**isscmdrspock**](http://isscmdrspock.livejournal.com/) (AKA [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)**sylar** )  
Fandom: Star Trek, Mirror Mirror verse  
Word count: 656  
Rating: G  
Prompts: Day 1: Write about someone waiting at a bus stop. Where are they going? Are they alone?

 

The sun was cresting the horizon, painting the desert in shades of scarlet and amber. Soon the heat would sap away the limited moisture that clung to the scraggly vegetation that struggled to survive against the Vulcan sun as it had for eons. I hefted my bag over my shoulder while my mother fussed with my hair. My father looked on, his dark eyes scanning the sky, waiting for the shuttle’s arrival.

“Are you nervous, Spock?” My mother asked as she picked a stray hair from my Shelat, I-Chaya from my shoulder. I tried to mask the sorrow that I felt about leaving him behind. It would be many months, if not years, before I saw him again, and in truth I was more saddened by that than I was about missing my parents or my home.

“No mother, I am not nervous.” I was terrified. I’d grown up in a privileged household where my mother’s position in the Terran Empire gave me benefits that many others did not have. My father’s own position here on Vulcan had also allowed us many advantages. But none of those indulgences would matter once I got to the Academy. My only hope was to surpass all of my pure blooded Vulcan counterparts, and any others that got in my way, to advance as quickly as possible to survive.

“He will do well,” I father said. He did not touch me, leaving that emotional behavior to my mother. “As is expected of him. The shuttle is late.”

“Yes,” I pointed out, taking a half step from my mother to prevent her from any additional fawning. My father wanted me to be Vulcan even though embracing my Human side might afford me advantages that he did not have. My mother’s connections had granted me access to the Academy of the Imperial Fleet, and I had no desire to let either of them down.

We tilted our heads a fraction of an inch when we heard the shuttle, all except for my human mother. We watched as the silver ship came closer and closer. The roar of the engines drowned out all conversation until the Imperial shuttle landed, sending up plumes of dust from the hard ground. It was always dusty on Vulcan.

“Has that one been to Earth before, Spock?” My father asked.

Further down on the platform, I watched as my neighbor and soon to be classmate Stonn. I had hoped that he would find another placement anywhere else in the galaxy. He had bullied me as a child. Taken to courting my T’Pring, and now he would be going to the Academy as well. It would be my pleasure to see to it that he died in a training exercise. My mother’s family would help me to cover the crime should I be careless and caught. On Earth I would have the advantage of being a Grayson. He would simply be a Vulcan who had scored well on his exams.

“He went seven years ago,” I told my father, remembering the month of peace I had while Stonn was away. “But he does not have the connections that I do there.”

“Good,” Sarak said. He and carried a hint of a smile when our eyes met thus giving me his approval of anything that I might need to do to get rid of my rival once and for all once we were away from the constraints of Vulcan laws. “Live long and prosper, Spock.”

“Peace and long life, father.” I touched my mother’s wrist, touching her mind with mine to tell her goodbye and that I loved her.

I stepped between her and my father as they ensured that I would be first on the shuttle. I could feel Stonn’s gaze on the back of my neck. I ignored him as I took my seat, gazing out the darkened windows to see my parents, fingers entwined on the platform.


End file.
